Benutzer Blog:Darth jul/2019 – Was erwartet uns?
Ich wünsche allen Jedipedia-Autoren, -Diskussionsnutzern und -Lesern einen wunderschönen guten Abend :D Ja, es kommt etwas spät, aber dennoch möchte ich mich hier an einer möglichst detaillierten Vorschau auf das kommende Jahr versuchen. Es versteht sich sicher von selbst, dass ich nicht jede einzelne Veröffentlichung erwähnen kann, aber die – meiner Meinung nach zumindest – relevantesten werde ich hier aufführen, wobei ich die bereits dieses Jahr erfolgten Veröffentlichung unbeachtet lasse. Ergänzung: Okay, es ist doch ausführlicher geworden, als ich geplant hatte :P Filme ''Episode IX'' rechts|miniatur|Vorläufiges Logo der neunten Episode Die meisten von euch werden es wohl wissen: Die dritte und letzte Trilogie der Skywalker-Saga, die Sequel-Trilogie, kommt am 20. Dezember diesen Jahres mit Star Wars: Episode IX zum Abschluss. Bisher ist noch nicht viel über den Film bekannt, lediglich ein Teil des Castes und einige Rahmendaten wurden der Öffentlichkeit preisgegeben, wobei sowohl ein Titel, als auch eine grobe Idee, was handlungstechnisch alles passieren könnte, auf sich warten lassen. Auch der bereits im Dezember 2018 von vielen erwartete Trailer für die neue Episode fand bislang noch keinen Weg in die Kreise der Fans. Regie wird bei dieser Episode J. J. Abrams, welcher bereits bei Regie führte und in Fankreisen einen umstrittenen Ruf genießt. Der Kerncast wird zu großen Teilen die gleichen Personen wie in den letzten beiden Filmen beinhalten, also Daisy Ridley als Rey, Adam Driver als Kylo Ren, John Boyega als Finn und Oscar Isaac als Poe Dameron. Auch die vor über zwei Jahren verstorbene Carrie Fisher wird abermals als General Leia Organa glänzen können, da angekündgt wurde, dass nicht-verwendetes Material der vorhergegangenen Episoden für den Film genutzt werden könnte – und würde! Weitere überraschende Cast-Ankündigungen waren Billy Dee Williams als Lando Calrissian und Mark Hamill als der in verstorbene Luke Skywalker. Außerdem wird für diesen Film erneut John Williams die Filmmusik komponieren – sein neunter und letzter Star-Wars-Film. Links * *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Erye39HfYsE Star Wars: Episode IX Cast Announced! | The Star Wars Show] auf YouTube.com Serien ''The Mandalorian'' links|miniatur|Erstes Bild der Serie Ein groß angekündigtes und von vielen heiß erwartetes Projekt stellt Lucasfilms erste Live-Action-Serie The Mandalorian dar. Sie wird voraussichtlich Ende des Jahres auf dem ebenfalls zu dem Zeitpunkt startenden Disney-Streamingdienst Disney+ anlaufen. Die Drehbücher stammen vom renommierten Drehbuchautoren, Regisseur und Produzenten Jon Favreau, welcher die Serie auch auaführend produzieren und die Oberaufsicht über sie haben wird. In der ersten Folge wird Dave Filoni Regie führen, welcher bei Star-Wars-Fans bereits mit den Animationsserien und Rebels glänzen konnte. Als weitere Regisseure sind unter anderem Taika Waititi (Thor: Tag der Entscheidung) und Deborah Chow (Jessica Jones) angekündigt worden. Im Dezember 2018 wurde außerdem Pedro Pascal als Hauptdarsteller vorgestellt. Dieser spielte mit Oberyn Martell bereits einen Fan-Liebling in der romanvisualisierenden Fantasy-Serie Game of Thrones, weswegen die Resonanz auf diese Ankündigung überwiegend positiv war. Außerdem wurde ein paar Tage später mit Ludwig Göransson der Komponist für das Projekt bekanntgegeben. Er brillierte bereits mit der Filmmusik für Erfolgsfilme wie Black Panther, Venom, sowie für die Rocky-Spin-Offs Creed und Creed II. Die Serie wird 7 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin ( ) spielen und von einem mandalorianischen Krieger handeln. Laut Favreau werden mit der Serie eine Menge neuer Charaktere in das Star-Wars-Universum eingeführt. Beschreibung Nach den Geschichten von Jango und Boba Fett erscheint ein weiterer Krieger im ''Star-Wars-Universum. The Mandalorian spielt nach dem Fall des Imperiums und vor der Entstehung der Ersten Ordnung. Wir folgen den Mühen eines einzelnen Revolverhelden im Außenbereich der Galaxie, weit weg von der Autorität der Neuen Republik...'' Links * * * * Cassian-Andor-Serie Den Erfolg von The Mandalorian voraussetzend kündigte Lucasfilm im November 2018 direkt die zweite Live-Action-Serie an. Über die Cassian-Andor-Serie ist noch kaum etwas bekannt. Lediglich bestätigt wurden der Hauptdarsteller, welcher sich erneut in Diego Luna fand, sowie der Drehbuchautor und Ausführende Produzent Stephen Schiff. Prdouktionsstart soll im Oktober diesen Jahres sein, man wird sich also frühestens Ende 2020 auf die Ausstrahlung der Serie freuen können. Beschreibung Die Serie, die nächstes Jahr in Produktion gehen wird, folgt den Abenteuern des Rebellenspions Cassian Andor während der prägenden Jahre der Rebellion und vor den Ereignissen aus ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. … Der packende Spionagethriller wird Geschichten voller wagemutiger Missionen erkunden, um in der vom Imperium gnadenlos unterjochten Galaxis wieder Hoffnung aufleben zu lassen.'' Links * *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-vVDtfQFg0 Cassian Andor Live-Action Series Announced! | The Star Wars Show] auf YouTube ''The Clone Wars'' rechts|miniatur|#CloneWarsSaved Die Begeisterung unter den Fans war groß, als angekündigt wurde, dass die von vielen geliebte Animationsserie eine siebte Staffel erhalten würde, nachdem sie nach der Übernahme durch Disney vorerst abgesetzt wurde. 12 neue Episoden werden wohl ab Ende 2019 auf Disneys neuem Streamingdienst Disney+ erscheinen. Ein Trailer zur neuen Staffel wurde bereits bei der Ankündigung auf der San Diego Comic Con (SDCC) im Sommer 2018 gezeigt. Trailer [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI7WyhWZkzk Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Trailer] Sonstiges Die beiden bereits letztes Jahr gestarteten Animationsserien Resistance und Galaxy of Adventures werden in diesem Jahr die vollendung ihrer jeweiligen ersten Staffel erfahren und im Falle von Resistance ist bereits eine zweite Staffel bestätigt worden. Sie ist eine Serie im Animestil, welche 34 NSY spielt und von einem jungen Widerstands-Piloten handeln, der oft unbesonnen versucht, die Erste Ordnung zu bekämpfen. Galaxy of Adventures ist eine für Kinder heruntergebrochene Zeichentrick-Adaption der klassischen Trilogie. Events Ich muss die Events beziehungsweise das Event hier kurz mal zwischenschieben. Star Wars Celebration links|miniatur rechts|125px|Offizielles Poster der SWCC Vergangenes Jahr wurde für 2019 eine Star Wars Celebration in Chicago angekündigt, welche im April stattfinden wird - also gar nicht mehr so lange! Als Gäste wurden bereits diverse Autoren, Schauspieler, Synchronsprecher und andere angekündigt. Auch ein Trailer, ein Logo und ein Poster existieren für das größte Star-Wars-Event der Welt. Links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbF9rBEae-Q Star Wars Celebration Chicago 2019 Trailer] Literatur Romane ''Queen's Shadow'' / Schatten der Königin rechts|miniatur Auf der SDCC 2018 wurde unter anderem auch der Roman Schatten der Königin, oder wie er im englischen Original heißt, Queen's Shadow, angekündigt. Es ist Emily Kate Johnstons nächstes größeres Roman-Projekt nach Ahsoka und wird sowohl auf Englisch, als auch auf Deutsch in diesem Jahr erscheinen. Das Original wird am 5. März von Disney-Lucasfilm Press veröffentlicht werden. Am selben Tag wird auch eine ungekürzte Hörbuchfassung als Audiodownload zum Verkauf gestellt werden, die Catherine Taber für den Audio-Verlag Listening Library aufnahm. Die deutsche Übersetzung durch Andreas Kasprzak erscheint dann am 28. Mai 2019 bei Panini. In dem Roman wird es um die Entwicklung von Padmé Amidala von einer Königin zu einer Senatorin zwischen und gehen. Beschreibung Als Padmé Naberrie, „Königin Amidala“ von Naboo, von ihrer Position zurücktritt, wird sie von der neu gewählten Königin gebeten, Naboos Vertreterin im Galaktischen Senat zu werden. Padmé ist unschlüssig, kann ihr die Bitte jedoch nicht abschlagen, da sie sich ihrem geliebten Volk gegenüber verpflichtet fühlt. Schnell muss sie feststellen, wie schwierig es ist, durch die tückischen Gewässer der Politik zu navigieren und eine neue Identität anzunehmen – jenseits des Schattens der Königin. Von E.K. Johnston, Nr. 1-Autorin der New York Times-Bestsellerliste mit ''Star Wars: Ahsoka!'' ''Master and Apprentice'' links|miniatur Ebenfalls auf der SDCC 2018 angekündigt, erscheint dieses Jahr der Roman Master and Apprentice, welcher ein im Kanon gänzlich unerforschtes Territorium antastet – er spielt nämlich vor Die dunkle Bedrohung! Er wird von der beliebten Star-Wars-Autorin Claudia Gray geschrieben, welche in der Kurzgeschichtensammlung From a Certain Point of View bereits eine Kurzgeschichte mit dem gleichen Namen veröffentlicht hatte, in der es ebenfalls um den Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und seinen Schüler Obi-Wan Kenobi ging. Die Beiden werden in ihrem neuen Roman eine Mission für den Jedi-Orden durchführen. Das neue Werk wird am 16. April diesen Jahres von Del Rey veröffentlicht werden. Auch ein von Jonathan Davis eingesprochenes Hörbuch in CD-Form und als Audio-Download wird am selben Tag bei Random House Audio erscheinen. Eine deutsche Übersetzung wurde hier noch nicht angekündigt. Beschreibung Set before the events of ''The Phantom Menace, this thrilling new novel from bestselling author Claudia Gray (Bloodline), stars Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi on a dangerous mission for the Jedi!'' ''Alphabet Squadron'' rechts|miniatur Alexander Freeds neustes Projekt wurde während des Literatur-Panels auf der New York Comic Con (NYCC) im Herbst 2018 angekündigt. Alphabet Squadron erzählt die Geschichte einer Jäger-Staffel der Neuen Republik, die es sich zur Aufgabe macht, die Überreste des Galaktischen Imperiums ausfindig machen und zu vernichten. Abermals wird es sich bei der Hauptperson namens Yrica Quell um eine imperiale Deserteurin handeln. Nach heftiger Kritik durch einige Fans räumte Freed jedoch ein, die anderen Charaktere würden alle davon gelöst sein und viele neue Ansätze in den Star-Wars-Kanon einbringen. Der Roman wird voraussichtlich am 11. Juni von Del Rey herausgegeben, während das E-Book, die Taschenbuch-Export-Edition wie auch das Hörbuch in CD-Form und als Audio-Download von Random House Audio bereits sieben Tage vorher, am 4. Juni 2019, erscheinen. Mitte Januar 2019 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass es sich bei Alphabet auch um eine Trilogie handeln wird. Gleichzeitig wurde auch das Cover des ersten Bandes gezeigt und eine von Jody Houser geschriebene Comic-Reihe, die mit der Roman-Trilogie in Verbindung stehen wird, angekündigt (siehe unten). Beschreibung On the verge of victory in a brutal war, five New Republic pilots transform from hunted to hunters in this epic ''STAR WARS adventure. Set after Return of the Jedi, Alphabet Squadron follows a unique team, each flying a different class of starfighter as they struggle to end their war once and for all.'' The Emperor is dead. His final weapon has been destroyed. The Imperial Army is in disarray. In the aftermath, Yrica Quell is just one of thousands of defectors from her former cause living in a deserters’ shantytown—until she is selected to join Alphabet Squadron. Cobbled together from an eclectic assortment of pilots and starfighters, the five members of Alphabet are tasked by New Republic general Hera Syndulla herself. Like Yrica, each is a talented pilot struggling to find their place in a changing galaxy. Their mission: to track down and destroy the mysterious Shadow Wing, a lethal force of TIE fighters exacting bloody, reckless vengeance in the twilight of their reign. The newly formed unit embodies the heart and soul of the Rebellion: ragtag, resourceful, scrappy, and emboldened by their most audacious victory in decades. But going from underdog rebels to celebrated heroes isn’t as easy as it seems, and their inner demons threaten them as much as their enemies among the stars. The wayward warriors of Alphabet Squad will have to learn to fly together if they want to protect the new era of peace they’ve fought so hard to achieve. Links * ''Thrawn – Treason'' links|miniatur Es ist der dritte Band der kanonischen ''Thrawn''-Trilogie: Thrawn – Treason. Nach seinen Abenteuern in Thrawn und Thrawn – Alliances muss Großadmiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo sich nun zwischen seiner Loyalität zu den Chiss und seiner Untergebenheit dem Imperator gegenüber entscheiden. Wie die beiden Vorgängerromane wird auch dieser von Thrawn-Legende Timothy Zahn geschrieben. Er erscheint am 23. Juli 2019 bei Del Rey und wird wahrscheinlich vorerst das letzte Werk über Thrawn sein. Beschreibung Grand Admiral Thrawn faces the ultimate test of his loyalty to the Empire in this epic Star Wars novel from bestselling author Timothy Zahn. “If I were to serve the Empire, you would command my allegiance.” Such was the promise Grand Admiral Thrawn made to Emperor Palpatine at their first meeting. Since then, Thrawn has been one of the Empire’s most effective instruments, pursuing its enemies to the very edges of the known galaxy. But as keen a weapon as Thrawn has become, the Emperor dreams of something far more destructive. Now, as Thrawn’s TIE defender program is halted in favor of Director Krennic’s secret Death Star project, he realizes that the balance of power in the Empire is measured by more than just military acumen or tactical efficiency. Even the greatest intellect can hardly compete with the power to annihilate entire planets. As Thrawn works to secure his place in the Imperial hierarchy, his former protégé Eli Vanto returns with a dire warning about Thrawn’s homeworld. Thrawn’s mastery of strategy must guide him through an impossible choice: duty to the Chiss Ascendancy, or fealty to the Empire he has sworn to serve. Even if the right choice means committing treason. Links * ''Thrawn – Allianzen'' rechts|miniatur Mehrere Monate zuvor, am 18. März, erscheint die lang erwartete deutsche Übersetzung des zweiten Teil der Trilogie: Thrawn – Allianzen. Hier begibt sich Großadmiral Thrawn geinsam mit dem Sith-Lord Darth Vader auf eine Mission für den Imperator. Auch enthält der Roman einige Rückblicke, in denen es um das erste Zusammentreffen von Thrawn und Vader – damals noch Anakin Sykwalker – geht. Übersetzt wird der Roman von Andreas Kasprzak für Blanvalet. Beschreibung In diesem packenden Roman von Bestsellerautor Timothy Zahn verbünden sich Großadmiral Thrawn und Darth Vader gegen eine dunkle Bedrohung für das Imperium! Die spannende Fortsetzung des New-York-Times-Bestsellers Thrawn folgt dem Aufstieg von Großadmiral Thrawn bis in die Reihen der imperialen Macht und begleitet ihn in seine Vergangenheit. Und sie bezeugt Thrawns erste Begegnung mit dem Mann, der eines Tages Darth Vader werden wird … ''Letzte Chance'' links|miniatur Eine weitere deutsche Übersetzung erscheint am 16. September mit Daniel José Olders Letzte Chance (Org: Last Shot). Dieser von Andreas Kasprzak für Blanvalet ins Deutsche übersetzte Roman handelt von Lando Calrissian und Han Solo, welche mittlerweile von Verbrechern zu Helden der Neuen Republik geworden sind – doch nun werden sie von ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit eingeholt. Es ist Olders erstes größeres Werk für Star Wars – zuvor schrieb er lediglich eine Kurzgeschichte für From a Certain Point of View – und die originale Version begeisterte bereits viele Leser. Beschreibung Han Solo und Lando Calrissian – zwei hinreißend hinterhältige Helden. Vor zehn Jahren wollten zunächst Lando Calrissian und später Han Solo die Erfindung des kriminellen Genies Fyzen Gor an sich bringen: einen mysteriösen Sender von unbekannter Macht. Inzwischen ist viel passiert. Han Solo hat den Rebellen zum Sieg über den Imperator verholfen, eine Prinzessin geheiratet und eine Familie gegründet. Doch da taucht mitten in der Nacht Lando bei ihm auf, verfolgt von Fyzen Gors Killern. Der Verbrecherboss ist kurz davor, den Sender zu aktivieren und so die Galaxie neu zu formen. Nur zwei Männer können ihn aufhalten! Weitere [[Datei:An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure.jpg|rechts|125px|Cover von An Obi-Wan and Anakin Adventure]] Außerdem erscheinen dieses Jahr am 19. März bei Disney-Lucasfilm Press neue Jugendroman-Adaptionen der klassichen Trilogie: A New Hope – The Princess, the Scoundrel and the Farm Boy von Alexandra Bracken, The Empire Strikes Back – So You Want to Be a Jedi? von Adam Gidwitz und Return of the Jedi – Beware the Power of the Dark Side! von Tom Angleberger. Abgesehen davon erscheint ebenfalls am 19. März der nächste Teil der Choose Your Destiny-Reihe, An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure, welcher von Cavan Scott geschrieben und von Elsa Charretier illustriert wurde. Comics Kommen wir nun zum Comic-Teil dieses Blogs. Da jeden Monat und auch jede Woche Massen neuer Star-Wars-Comics veröffentlicht werden, werde ich mich hier lediglich auf neueinsetztende Reihen und – nach meiner Meinung – sehr relevante Comics beschränken. Ankündigungen ''Vader – Dark Visions'' rechts|miniatur Nachdem der erfolgreiche – wenn auch umstrittene – Star-Wars-Autor Chuck Wendig von Marvel gefeuert wurde, wurde auch die auf der NYCC 2018 angekündigte Comicreihe Shadow of Vader zum Bedauern vieler gecancelt werden, obgleich die ersten beiden Hefte schon geschrieben waren und ein großer Teil der Cover auch schon fertig war. Kurz darauf wurde jedoch – wie viele Vermuten – eine Ersatzreihe angekündigt, die den Namen Vader – Dark Visions tragen wird. Die Reihe wird von Dennis Hopeless (ein für diese Thematik irgendwie passender Name) geschrieben und von diversen Zeichnern illustriert werden. Das erste Heft wird am 6. März von Marvel in den Verkauf geschickt werden. Die Cover und Veröffentlichungsdaten der ersten drei der insgesamt fünf Bände wurden gezeigt. Auch ein Sammelband, der alle Hefte in sich vereint, ist für den 28. August 2019 angesetzt. Nach den ersten Covern zu schließen, dürfen wir uns wohl auf eine abgedrehte Handlung freuen. Beschreibung WHO IS DARTH VADER? He has been many things: a SITH warrior, a commander, a destroyer. DARTH VADER is to many throughout the GALACTIC EMPIRE a symbol of fear and mysterious, otherworldly power. But there are some who have seen the DARK LORD in a different light. There are some corners of the galaxy so dark and desperate that even Vader can be a knight in shining armor. The first issue of a new STAR WARS limited series, writer Dennis Hopeless (CLOAK AND DAGGER, JEAN GREY) sheds new light on the many sides of the galaxy’s greatest villain. ''TIE Fighter'' links|miniatur Wie oben bereits erwähnt, schreibt Jody Houser aktuell an einer neuen Comicreihe, welche eng mit der Alphabet Squadron-Trilogie verknüpft sein soll. Nach Shadow of Vader war dies das zweite Projekt, welches von Chuck Wendig abgezogen wurde, nachdem Marvel die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm beendet hatte. Das erste Heft von TIE Fighter wird am 17. April im englischsprachigen Raum erscheinen und mit Zeichnungen von Rogê Antônio ausgestaltet sein. Das Cover stammt von Elia Bonetti und Giuseppe Camuncoli. In dem Comic geht es um die imperiale Elite-Staffel Shadow Wing, welche gegen Ende des Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg erbittert versucht, gegen die Rebellen zu kämpfen. Beschreibung ENTER SHADOW WING! THE EMPIRE’S SALVATION! THE REBELLION’S DOOM! As the war against the REBELLION stretches on, it is the innocent people of the GALACTIC EMPIRE who are most at risk. An elite squadron of TIE fighter pilots is assembled to help protect Imperial interests and hammer the Emperor’s fury down upon the treasonous and violent Rebel Alliance. But how far is this untested team willing to go to preserve law and order? And are the pilots of SHADOW WING as loyal to the Empire as they seem? This April, JODY HOUSER (''THRAWN, AGE OF REPUBLIC) and ROGÊ ANTÔNIO’s (X-MEN RED) TIE fighter tale chronicles the struggles and triumphs of the heroes of the Empire in the last days of civil war – but what about the heroes of the Rebellion? Be sure to pick up the first book of TIE FIGHTER’s sister novel series, STAR WARS: ALPHABET SQUAD by Alexander Freed. From Del Rey Books, on sale this June.'' ''Galaxy's Edge'' rechts|miniatur Im Herbst diesen Jahres werden die neuen Star-Wars-Themenparks unter dem Motto Galaxy's Edge der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. Passend dazu wird Ethan Sacks eine fünfteilige, von Will Sliney illustrierte Comic-Miniserie schreiben: Galaxy's Edge. Hier geht es um den ithorianischen Antiquitätensammler Dok-Ondar und um das Erscheinen der Ersten Ordnung im Wilden Raum. Wie auch beim Themenpark wird in dem Comic der Planet Batuu wohl der Hauptschauplatz sein. Beschreibung A CALL TO ADVENTURE ON THE VERY EDGE OF THE GALAXY! THE COMIC TIE-IN TO THE THEME PARK! BLACK SPIRE OUTPOST has long been frequented by smugglers, merchants and travelers from every corner of the galaxy looking to make their score on the infamous black market or experience the exotic thrills only the remote world of Batuu has to offer. Beings like the infamous DOK-ONDAR, a proprietor of rare and one-of-a-kind antiquities, thrive on the unique opportunities which abound on the lawless outpost at the very edge of Wild Space! But the evil FIRST ORDER has come to Batuu and the survival of the entire outpost is at stake! The road to Black Spire’s possible salvation might begin in the past…with a job HAN SOLO and his partner CHEWBACCA pulled for Dok-Ondar. The newest chapter of the growing ''Star Wars saga begins this April with ETHAN SACKS (OLD MAN HAWKEYE) AND WILL SLINEY’S (BEN REILLY: SCARLET SPIDER, SOLO: A STAR WARS STORY) GALAXY’S EDGE – the riveting comic adventure tie-in to the theme park.'' ''Age of Rebellion'' rechts|miniatur Nach dem Ende der Vorgängerreihe Age of Republic, wird am 3. April Age of Rebellion mit dem ersten Heft, Princess Leia, starten, in dem Leia Organa die Hauptrolle spielen wird. In weiteren Heften werden auch Luke Skywalker, Han Solo und Lando Calrissian als Helden behandelt, welche am 6. August in einem Sammelband zusammengefasst werden. Als Schurken werden abgesehen von Wilhuff Tarkin am 10. April auch Jabba, Darth Vader und Boba Fett in Erscheinung treten. Der Schurken-Band erscheint dann am 27. August und wird auch ein Special beinhalten, welches am 17. April veröffentlicht wird. ''Thrawn'' links|110px Viele deutsche Fans haben lange darauf gehofft und gewartet: Der Comic Thrawn, eine Adaption des gleichnamigen Romans von Timothy Zahn, erhält eine deutsche Übersetzung. Die Übersetzung von Jody Housers Original übernahm Michael Nagula. Der erste Teil der Handlung wird gemeinsam im dem letzten Part von Darth Vader – Brennende Meere am 23. Januar (Gestern^^) in Star Wars #42 veröffentlicht. Er wird den Roman-Abschnitt visualisieren, in dem Thrawn auf das Imperium trifft, ihm beitritt und seine Kurzausbildung an der Imperialen Akademie absolviert. ''Lando – Doppelt oder Nichts'' rechts|110px Lando – Doppelt oder Nichts ist die deutsche Übersetzung der fünf Hefte umfassenden Miniserie Lando – Double or Nothing von Rodney Barnes. Die Übersetzung des von Andres Mossa und Paolo Villanelli illustrierten Comics wird am 23. April von Panini herausgegeben werden. In der Minireihe geht es um – welch eine Überraschung – Lando Calrissian. Er muss hier für eine Verbrecherorganisation gegen das Imperium kämpfen, um eine Mission erfüllen zu können. Die Handlung dieses Comics spielt im Jahr 10 VSY, unmittelbar vor dem Film . ''Verlorene Welten'' links|125px Nachdem er erst auf Japanisch und dann auf Englisch erschien, wird nun der erste Teil der Manga-Adaption des Romans Verlorene Welten von Claudia Gray auch auf Deutsch bei Panini veröffentlicht: Verlorene Welten. Der Manga stammt aus der Hand von Yūsaku Komiyama und wird am 26. März seinen Einzug in die deutschen Buchläden finden. In diesem ersten von zwei Teilen wird die Zeitspanne zwischen 11 VSY und 0 VSY behandelt, in der die beiden Protagonisten Ciena Ree und Thane Kyrell sich kennen lernen und ihre Ausbildung in der Imperialen Akademie absolvieren. Die zweite Hälfte des Romans wird in Volume 2 folgen, welcher auf Englisch am 21. Mai veröffentlicht wird. Weitere ''Fortress Vader'' rechts|miniatur Nachdem Charles Soules Comicreihe Darth Vader – Dunkler Lord der Sith vor kurzem mit dem fünfundzwanzigsten Heft beendet wurde, erscheint nun der letzte Arc, Fortress Vader (#19-#25), am 12. Februar als Sammelband bei Marvel. Hier wird Vader vor allem mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit und der Geschichte der Sith konfrontiert werden. Die deutsche Übersetzung – Vaders Festung – von Michael Nagula startet am 20. März in Star Wars #44, in der auch das dritte Heft der Thrawn-Übersetzung enthalten ist. Beschreibung Continuing the imperious rise of the Dark Lord! A Jedi makes a desperate deal. The Inquisitors’ mission evolves. And Darth Vader discovers a theft! And when the thief faces the consequences of the crime, Emperor Palpatine rewards Vader with a gift…and a voice. Seeking the path to his destiny, Vader returns to the place of his greatest defeat. There, echoes from the past reach out to him — both his own and the dark history of the Sith! Darkness rises above Mustafar as a brutal design begins to take shape. But the planet’s inhabitants will not take this desecration lightly and formulate plans of their own. Vader’s fortress will stand — but at a terrible cost. The fire will come to Mustafar — and all will burn! ''The Scourging of Shu-Torun'' Mit The Scourging of Shu-Torun von Kieron Gillen startet am 6. März der elfte große Handlungsbogen der seit 2015 geführten Reihe Star Wars. Der von Andrea Broccardo und Angel Unzueta illustrierte Arc umfasst sechs Hefte, die am 13. August diesen Jahres in einem Sammelband zusammengefasst erscheinen werden. Eine deutsche Übersetzung wird wohl erst 2020 veröffentlicht werden, wenn man sich die bisherigen Veröffentlichungsdifferenzen der Comicreihe vor Augen führt. Die Hauptpersonen des Comics werden wohl Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa und Shu-Toruns Königin Trios sein. Beschreibung Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo and the heroic Rebel Alliance have suffered one of their greatest defeats. Separated from their friends and ruthlessly hunted by Darth Vader and the evil Galactic Empire, Luke and his band of freedom fighters haven’t given in. United with new allies and with new purpose, the Rebels are ready to go back on the off ensive – and hit the Empire where it hurts the most. A little payback wouldn’t hurt either. Queen Trios messed with the wrong princess of Alderaan. It’s time for „The Scourging of Shu-Torun.“ Don’t miss writer Kieron Gillen and artists Angel Unzueta and Andrea Broccardo’s next blockbuster Star Wars team-up! ''Graphic Novels'' links|110px|Cover der deutschen Version Im nächsten Jahr kommen außerdem noch einige Graphic-Novel-Adaptionen heraus, welche alle von Alessandro Ferrari geschrieben wurden. Am 5. März startet IDW Publishing mit The Empire Strikes Back, welches die Geschichte des gleichnamigen Films adaptiert. Weiter geht's am 26. März mit Solo, dessen Übersetzung ins Deutsche bereits am 26. Februar veröffentlicht wurde. Return of the Jedi wird am 24. September folgen und die Graphic Novels zur klassischen Trilogie somit komplettieren. Sammelbände rechts|miniatur Der Übersicht und der Einfachkeit wegen habe ich im Folgenden eine chronologisch sortierte Liste mit den Sammelbänden, die nächstes Jahr (soweit bisher bekannt) erscheinen werden, zusammengestellt (Achtung: Hierbei ausgenommen sind Paninis Comic-Kollektion und Marvels Epic Collection; der einzige hier aufgeführte Legends-Comic ist Ewoks – Flight to Danger!): *''Darth Vader'' – Fortress Vader (12.02.) Englisch *''Star Wars'' – Die Asche von Jedha (26.02) Deutsch *''Adventures'' – Mechanical Mayhem (13.03.) Englisch *''Star Wars'' (12.03.) Englisch *''Ewoks – Flight to Danger'' (19.03.) Englisch *''Doktor Aphra'' – Umgekehrte Vorzeichen (26.03.) Deutsch *''Star Wars'' – The Escape (09.04.) Englisch *''Lando – Doppelt oder Nichts'' (23.04.) Deutsch *''Tales From Vader's Castle'' (30.04.) Englisch *''Age of Republic'' – Heroes (14.05.) Englisch *''Age of Republic'' – Villains (21.05) Englisch *''Star Wars'' – Meuterei auf Mon Cala (27.05.) Deutsch *''Abenteuer'', Band 4 (27.05.) Deutsch *''Han Solo – Imperial Cadet'' (28.05.) Englisch *''Darth Vader'' – Brennende Meere (28.05.) Deutsch *''Doktor Aphra'' – Worst Among Equals (11.06.) Englisch *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (18.06.) Englisch *''Poe Dameron, Band 5 (24.06.) Deutsch *''Adventures – Flight of the Falcon (23.07.) Englisch *''Age of Rebellion'' – Heroes (06.08.) Englisch *''Star Wars'' – The Scourging of Shu-Torun (13.08.) Englisch *''Age of Rebellion'' – Villains (27.08.) Englisch *''Vader – Dark Visions'' (27.08.) Englisch Sachbücher Bisher ist bei den Sachbüchern dieses Jahr noch nicht viel los, innerhalb der nächsten Monate dürfte sich da aber auch noch etwas tun. ''Icons – Han Solo'' rechts|miniatur Nach dem eher mäßigen Erfolg von Solo: A Star Wars Story wurde der Fokus eine Zeit lang verstärkt auf den Schmuggler und Rebellenhelden Han Solo gelegt. Nun wird Gina McIntyre in Icons – Han Solo auf 224 Seiten über den Charakter Han Solo, seine Enstehung und seine Entwicklung zu einer der meistgeliebten Figuren des Star Wars-Universums berichten. Das Buch wird außerdem mit vielen Interviews gefüllt sein. Der Verlag Insight Editions wird das Sachbuch am 2. April diesen Jahres auf den Markt bringen. Beschreibung Discover the incredible story behind the creation and legacy of one of ''Star Wars’ most beloved characters with Star Wars Icons: Han Solo. Smuggler. Rogue. Hero of the Rebellion. Scruffy-looking Nerf Herder. Han Solo has been called all these things and more since making his debut in the original Star Wars film back in 1977. Four decades later, the irrepressible Solo continues to be one of the most iconic and enduring elements of the saga, as currently evidenced by Solo: A Star Wars Story. Star Wars Icons: Han Solo ''features a wide range of interviews with key members of the ''Star Wars cast and crew, and is illustrated with a treasure trove of rare imagery, including candid on-set photography and stunning concept art. Comprehensive, definitive, and revelatory, this is the definitive book for Han Solo fans across the galaxy.'' ''Making Solo: A Star Wars Story'' links|miniatur Ein weiteres Hinter-den-Kulissen-Sachbuch zu Solo stellt Industrial Light & Magics Making Solo: A Star Wars Story dar. Dieses 256 Seiten lange Buch wurde von Rob Bredow, dem Visual Effects Supervisor und Co-Produzent von Solo, geschrieben und wird am 16. April von Abrams Books mit einem Vorwort von Solo-Regisseur Ron Howard veröffentlicht werden. Es wird den gesamten Entwicklungsprozess mit einem besonderen Fokus auf die visuellen Effekte, für die der Film nebenbei bemerkt auch eine Oscar-Nominierung erhielt. Beschreibung Industrial Light & Magic Presents: Making Solo: A Star Wars Story is an eyewitness account of the film’s production from visual effects supervisor and coproducer Rob Bredow. The book gives readers an intimate glimpse into the journey that ''Solo took from pre-production, production, and post-production, fully documenting how this film came to the big screen.'' Making Solo gives a chronological overview of how this multiple-Academy-Award-winning visual effects company created new worlds, aliens, droids, and vehicles for a galaxy far, far away, including insights into how the train heist on Vandor, L3-37, the Kessel Run, and the reimagined ''Millennium Falcon were brought to life. A must-have for Star Wars fans, this authorized, all-access book will be an indispensable work for all movie fans and devotees of popular culture.'' ''Das Star Wars Archiv'' rechts|miniatur Nachdem es am 30. November letzten Jahres erschienen ist, erhält The Star Wars Archives nun eine deutsche Übersetzung: Das Star Wars Archiv. Auf 604 Seiten präsentiert Paul Duncan in Zusammenarbeit mit George Lucas und Mitarbeitern Lucasfilms die Entwicklung der Star Wars-Saga zwischen den Jahren 1977 und 1983, also die Zeit der klassischen Trilogie. Das 150€-teure Buch wird am 20. Februar von TASCHEN Books veröffentlicht werden. Beschreibung Seit dem Urknall 1977 breitet sich auch das Star-Wars-Universum unaufhaltsam immer weiter aus, doch es sind die ersten drei Filme, Krieg der Sterne, Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, die Originaltrilogie, kurz OT genannt, die heute zum Weltpopkulturerbe zählen. In Zusammenarbeit mit George Lucas und Lucasfilm präsentieren wir mit diesem Band im XXL-Format das definitive OT-Kompendium, vollgepackt mit selten gezeigten Dokumenten. Weitere links|miniatur|Cover der Neuauflage der Character Encyclopedia Es erscheinen dieses Jahr noch einige weitere Werke. Darunter befindet sich beispielsweise eine Neuauflage der Character Encyclopedia, welche am 4. April von Dorling Kindersley veröffentlicht wird und von Simon Beecroft und Pablo Hidalgo geschrieben wurde. Eine weitere Neuauflage erscheint mit Ultimate Star Wars von Adam Bray und Tricia Barr. Das 320-seitige Sachbuch wird am 8. Oktober bei Dorling Kindersley erscheinen – das Original wurde über vier Jahre zuvor am 28. April 2015 veröffentlicht. Des Weiteren wird am 19. Februar mit Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie der kompletten Saga von David West Reynolds und Pablo Hidalgo die deutsche Übersetzung (vorgenommen von Marc Winter) einer weiteren Neuauflage erscheinen – The Complete Visual Dictionary – New Edition erschien auf Englisch am 18. September 2018. Games ''Vader Immortal'' rechts|miniatur Nach seiner offizielle Ankündigung habe ich es in den Diskussionen bereits mal angesprochen: Vader Immortal – A Star Wars VR Series. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Virtual-Reality-Spiel, welches von ILMxLAB, der Entwicklungsabteilung Industrial Light & Magics, nach ihrem letzten VR-Abenteuer Secrets of the Empire nun für das Anfang des Jahres in den Verkauf gehende Oculus-Quest-System entwickelt wurde. Das von David S. Goyer geschriebene und ausführend produzierte Spiel soll in drei Episoden über das Jahr verteilt erscheinen und zwischen der dritten und vierten Episode auf dem Planeten Mustafar spielen. Für die erste Episode wurde letztes Jahr bereits ein kurzer Teaser veröffentlicht. ''Jedi – Fallen Order'' Ja, was soll ich sagen. Viele haben sich gefreut, als das Third-Person-Action-Spiel Jedi – Fallen Order, bei dem man einen Jedi-Padawan nach der Order 66 spielen wird, letztes Jahr auf der E3 angekündigt wurde. Seitdem haben wir eine ungefähr gegen Null tendierende Masse an Informationen zu dem Spiel erhalten, weswegen ich persönlich davon ausgehe, dass der geplante Start Ende des Jahres nicht eingehalten wird – ich lasse mich aber natürlich sehr gerne überraschen! Was haltet ihr von den Ankündigungen (vor allem für das erste Halbjahr)? Auf was freut ihr euch besonders? Werdet ihr euch den The Star Wars Show-Livestream der Celebration Chicago ansehen? Glaubt ihr, mit Jedi – Fallen Order wird endlich wieder ein Spiel geschaffen, mit dem eine breite Masse an Fans zufrieden ist – und dass es pünktlich kommt? Lasst es mich wissen ;) Einen schönen Tag noch, Euer Julius :D Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag